wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukiri Haruna
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = }}Yukiri Haruna is an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah and a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower. , Yukiri Haruna|Yukiri}} Appearance and Abilities Yukiri has green eyes and possesses a small frame - 5 feet tall, slight and slender. She is in fact one of the shortest women Egwene al'Vere has ever met . Despite this, she is conscious to project a queenly bearing, and is known for being incredibly stubborn . Yukiri is somewhat of an anomaly among Grey Ajah sisters in that she is often the last to join a consensus; an odd trait from an Aes Sedai in an Ajah of diplomats. When frustrated Yukiri sometimes loses her queenly mannerisms and may lapse into the farmer dialect she spoke in her youth. However, she still preferred to speak like a countrywoman while maintaining her queenly composure during negotiations and mediations, as she claimed the contrast helped her be more effective. Among Sitters Yukiri is respected as an Aes Sedai of considerable strength, with ability on the Power Strength Scale equivalent to 14(2). This places her in a position of political influence comparable to Pevara Tazanovni or Saerin Asnobar. Despite her considerable strength, she is self-admittedly a slow learner; a barrier she has overcome with relentless study, as she struggled for everything she learned. This dedication to her craft allowed Yukiri to discover a particular talent with the travel weave, allowing her to develop a gateway that opens horizontally. This weave has proven useful for providing reconnaissance on enemy armies from above. History She was an innkeeper's daughter. Yukiri was born in Gorien Springs, a village south of Arafel, in the road from Shol Arbela to Tar Valon. She is 163 years old, in fact she was born in the year 837 NE and went to the Tower in 852 NE. After spending eight years as Novice and seven as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 867 NE. She was elected Sitter some years before the schism. She has not bonded another Warder since hers died about a dozen years ago. She remained loyal to the White Tower during the Schism and somehow contributed to provoke it. In fact Doesine, Yukiri, Saerin, and other non-Black Sitters known for their rebellious temperament, were persuaded/manipulated to vote for the deposition of Siuan Sanche and then to raise Elaida as new Amyrlin Seat. They all regretted early this decision. Yukiri was given a Penance of Labor by Elaida, scrubbing floors, and this contributed to her regret over Elaida's raising. Yukiri is described as always being the last Gray to join the others of her Ajah, and the last Sitter to join the Hall, in consensus when she wanted to go another way. Activities Suspicion Yukiri notices Seaine and Pevara spending a lot of time together. Along Doesine Alwain, Saerin Asnobar, and Talene Minly follow Pevara Tazanovni and Seaine Herimon into rooms below the White Tower, where they discover them with the Oath Rod . Yukiri reswears her Three Oaths, proving she is not Black Ajah, but Talene refuses to reswear them and is discovered to be Black Ajah after being questioned on the Chair of Remorse . They question several other Aes Sedai and inadvertently find out about the Salidar spies in the Tower. As a result of this, Yukiri orders Meidani, one of the spies, to renew her friendship with Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. Yukiri is present when Elaida grants the Sitters' requests to begin negotiations with the rebel Aes Sedai. Yukiri spends time walking through the Tower with Meidani, one of the Gray rebels. They speak about several things, including Elaida. They run into Bernaile and Seaine. Seaine and Yukiri go off to speak about the mystery involving the new Sitters in the Hall . Marris Thornhill breaks under questioning and confesses to being a Darkfriend. Yukiri makes her take the oath of obedience. Yukiri meets with Pevara in the halls to tell her about Marris. The two of them pretend to be studying wall hangings as they talk. Yukiri also tells Pevara about the summons that Talene has received to appear before the Supreme Council of the Black Ajah. She manages to convince Pevara that using the summons to attack and bring down the Black Ajah is a foolish idea. Yukiri and Pevara begin walking so as not to attract attention, and discuss the letters that their Ajahs have received respectively from Toveine Gazal and Akoure Vayet . They also discuss Elaida. Seaine appears and informs them that she has just answered a summons from Elaida; the Amyrlin wished to know how Seaine was doing in her investigation of Alviarin – which means that the Black Ajah hunters’ belief that Elaida could not be Black Ajah is now undermined, because she did not set Seaine on a hunt for the Black Ajah after all . Pevara asks Yukiri to teach her the weave for bonding, though Pevara doesn’t think Yukiri suspects why she asked . She is in the White Tower basement when Meidani brings in Egwene al'Vere. Egwene tells them to continue finding the Black Ajah but remove the fourth oath they have placed on the rebel spies. Egwene also points out that Siuan Sanche was deposed unlawfully due to at least one known Black Ajah member being part of the bare minimum of Sitters required . Egwene punished Yukiri is at dinner with Elaida and most of the other Sitters when Elaida begins to taunt Egwene and demands her to stop telling lies about a Seanchan invasion on the White Tower. Egwene refuses and enrages Elaida to the point where she uses the One Power on Egwene, drawing blood and sending her unconscious . She pledges her support behind Egwene and stands with the rest of the Hall to raise Egwene unanimously as the new Amyrlin Seat . Supporting the new young Amyrlin Later she is in attendance when the Hall meet with Rand al'Thor. At the meeting Rand announces that he is going to break the remaining seals on the Dark One's prison. She tries to speak but Rand's ta'veren nature keeps her quiet. After the new raising of Egwene to the Amyrlin Seat, Yukiri meets secretely with her, Saerin, and Seaine and discusses who Mesaana could be posing as in the White Tower and how she could have defeated the Three Oaths. Egwene tasks them with finding the Forsaken. Yukiri is one of seven Sitters who take part in Nynaeve al'Meara's test for the shawl inside the oval ter'angreal. The testing is unusually severe. She is one of the four Sitters - the others being Saerin, Seaine, and Romanda Cassin - who think her worthy, thereby allowing her to be raised properly. She arrives late to a secret meeting called by Hall of the Tower. Yukiri votes for a proposal that would allow only Egwene to deal with the monarchy of the world, which includes Rand as he is King of Illian, while the Hall would take over prosecution of the war and deal with Gareth Bryne's army. In that same meeting, Yukiri votes in favor of the new rules and procedures in the Hall, which include temporarily replacing a Sitter when she is absent from the Hall and that no meeting of the Hall can commence without all Sitters and the Amyrlin Seat being present. Attack of the Black Egwene sets up a meeting in Tel'aran'rhiod, which Yukiri attends, between Aes Sedai, Sea Folk Windfinders, and Aiel Wise Ones. It is decided at the meeting that Accepted will go and train with the Wise Ones for six months and then they would train with the Sea Folk for a further six months before returning back to the White Tower. They would then make a choice a year later on where they would wish to finish their training. Sea Folk and Wise One apprentices would also go through this training program but to the White Tower and the other channeling faction. It is agreed that for every two Accepted who leave, two Wise One apprentices and two Sea Folk apprentices will be exchanged. The Sea Folk Bargain is also modified so that Aes Sedai sisters no longer have to teach Sea Folk Windfinders anymore and that Sea Folk Aes Sedai can now return back to their homeland and be the channelers who teach the Sea Folk Windfinders. Finally, all ter'angreal that are already owned by the Aiel or by the Sea Folk cannot be claimed by the White Tower. The Black Ajah attack after the meeting in Tel'aran'riod. Yukiri is one of the Aes Sedai who participate in the Battle in Tel'aran'rhiod; however, because of her relative lack of experience there, she is also one of those sent out by Egwene to safety. The Last Battle After the great meeting with the Dragon Reborn at Merrilor, Yukiri usually stayed in the Command Center of the Aes Sedai Army. She invented a new weave for a portal, which Gareth Bryne uses, which can open horizontally and that is very useful to spy on the enemy armies from far above in the sky. When the Sharan channelers destroyed the Aes Sedai encampment, Yukiri saved Siuan Sanche and Gareth Bryne by pushing them with her into the spying portal and creating a cushion of air to cushion their fall. Later, she and Siuan healed the wounded soldiers with the help of an angreal hoping that the Amyrlin Seat was able to put herself somewhere safe. After the Last Battle, Yukiri is among the four Sitters - the others being Lyrelle, Rubinde and Saerin - who persuade Cadsuane Melaidhrin to become the new Amyrlin Seat . Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:POV character Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai